As is known in the art, tactical radios can have relatively high power consumption that can affect data reliability, range, and power conservation. Conventional tactical radios do not typically employ so-called ‘last ditch’ capability, where link margin, transmission reliability and power are conserved. Known tactical radios do not employ capability to operate at extreme range and at maximum reliability or have a means to conserve power when transmission repeats or multiple hails are needed.